The specification relates to a cement testing system for predicting fluid invasion and migration phenomena in a cement column of a well after primary cementing. Fluid invasion and migration in cement are two well-known problems in the oil industry. While various contributing factors to the phenomena are associated with different cement and different well-zone characteristics, attempting to measure any of the various factors, particularly in combination, using an actual well is difficult and generally cost-prohibitive or not possible. Therefore, the predictive capability of the occurrence of fluid invasion and migration in zones of actual wells is very limited.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.